Wonderwall
by missanomalous
Summary: Vignettes about Quinn's life as she integrates into the Berry household.


**Title:** Wonderwall  
**Pairing:** Quinn/Rachel  
**Rating:** R  
**Length:** 6, 500  
**Spoilers:** Preggers  
**Summary:** Vignettes about Quinn's life as she integrates into the Berry household.

* * *

Quinn almost screams at the tap on the window of her car. Her hand immediately encloses around her keys, the longest one sticking out between her index and middle finger in case she needed to use it against the sadistic rapist who was undoubtedly leering in at her.

She holds her breath and turns to the left to see someone that was far worse than a serial rapist and Coach Sylvester combined: Rachel Berry. She looks impatient and cold and waves for Quinn to get out of the car.

"What do you want, Berry?" Quinn asks, trying to hide the gasp that leaves her mouth when exits her car to step into the cold wind that's blowing across Lima.

"What the hell are you doing here, Quinn?"

Quinn tries to look defiant and straightens her neck and back to seem as imposing as she can. "It's none of your business, Rachel."

Rachel sighs in frustration and furrows her brow as she looks up at Quinn. "When I saw you here on Monday I assumed that it was a one time thing. But then I saw you come out here again yesterday, and... tonight it's cold. You can't sleep in your backseat again, Quinn. It's gonna drop below freezing. You're coming to my house tonight. You can stay there as long as you want," Rachel finishes softly, relaxing her pose.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asks incredulously. It comes out far bitchier than she meant but the surprise is clear in her tone.

"I've already talked to my fathers about it. They've made up the guest room for you," the shorter girl nods to a running car that's on the street near Quinn's hiding spot (it's not so much of a hiding spot as the school parking lot). "They're happy to have you and so am I."

"Rachel, you can't possibly think that this is a good idea." She remains as neutral as possible, an internal war going on inside her head as her stupid pride and her want of a warm place to sleep battle it out.

"Look, Quinn... I want to help. And by the looks of it, you don't exactly have a ton of people jumping at the idea of helping you through this. So why don't you let me try?"

Quinn isn't allowed to say no, so she drops her gaze and crosses her arms, letting out a small "thank you".

* * *

It isn't until the next day after school that Quinn really meets Rachel's fathers. She tries to act as polite as she can but she can't help but blurt out the question that's been racing through her head since she came into the house. After she asks, she immediately returns her gaze to the food set before her.

"My father kicked me out," Rachel's father Michael responds. He's tall and dark and would be intimidating if it wasn't for the smile that always graces his lips. He looks at her with thoughtful brown eyes. "When I was sixteen. It was the night I came out. I hadn't seen my mom in years, so I didn't really have anywhere to go. When Rach told me about your situation and that she wanted you to stay with us I said of course. No one should go through what you are alone, Quinn."

She's kind of taken aback at his honesty, but figures Rachel must get it from somewhere.

"You can stay as long as you want. We mean it. There's always a room for you here." He gives a pointed look at her stomach, before continuing idle dinner chatter with his husband.

From across the table, Rachel smiles at her.

* * *

Quinn quickly gets to know Rachel's other father, Ike. Her dads aren't making it easy for her to hide away in her room for the next six months, so on Sunday afternoon she comes up to watch TV with him and he happily tells her all about him and his husband.

No, they no longer think it's cute to be called "Mike and Ike", but they do still love the candy because no matter how annoying and old the joke gets, they can't deny how delicious those candies are. His grandmother had been in a concentration camp and had passed away the previous year. He had met Michael in his second year of medical school (Michael's third) and they'd been together ever since. They both worked at the local hospital but only work on the same days to ensure they have enough family time with Rachel. He watched the Food Network a lot, loves Greek, and couldn't plug-in a TV without breaking it.

She quietly asks whether or not Rachel's ever mentioned her but Ike said it had only ever been in passing.

She asks Rachel why she's never mentioned the awful things she's done to the brunette.

"Contrary to what I'm sure people think, I don't just run home and cry to my parents every time someone calls me a freak."

* * *

It's Monday night, well Tuesday morning actually, she thinks bitterly, and Quinn is dry heaving into the porcelain toilet in the downstairs bathroom she and Rachel share. She was getting awfully annoyed at the morning sickness that should be starting to clear up now but came on full force in the middle of a pleasant, baby-free dream. In between heaving, she cringes at thoughts of trying to cover up the dark circles under her eyes in the morning.

She hears the door open and can see a tired looking Rachel shuffle in. The brunette kneels behind Quinn, gathering her blonde hair into a ponytail before soothingly rubbing her back.

They're in there for another hour but Rachel doesn't as much as yawn. Just helps Quinn back into bed.

The next morning they walk into school with matching dark, semicircles under their eyes.

* * *

They're finally past the stage where the politeness is forced but the comfortable new atmosphere brings along the fights about issues Quinn now feels she can bring up safely without ending up back in her car.

She can't even remember the fight, but Rachel's fathers aren't home so it's no holds barred as the two square off in the living room.

Rachel holds her ground better at home better than she does in the hallways of McKinley, but still ends up red faced and frustrated and both stalk off to their respective rooms, neither coming out until the morning.

Rachel's already walked to school before Quinn can offer her a white flag of peace disguised as a ride.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal," Quinn says as she walks through her former residence with Rachel, leading them through the kitchen and down the hall.

"You still have a key, Quinn. So you're-" She bumps into Quinn's back after the blonde stops dead in her tracks in a doorway.

"It's all gone," Quinn whispers. Her formally purple room is now painted dull beige, the furniture arranged differently and any trace of the former Fabray daughter has been removed. It feels like a weight is dropped on her chest and her eyes fill with tears and then spill over onto her cheeks.

"Quinn... I'm so sorry." Rachel offers feebly. Quinn turns around and they slowly walk out of the house, now taking notice of the several missing pictures that used to hang on the walls.

Quinn shakes her head, "Don't be. I shouldn't be surprised. I-" She stops, Rachel again bumping into her. A very pretty, tired looking blonde woman stands before them at the end of the hall.

Mrs. Fabray looks almost as scared to see them as they are to see her. She glances at Quinn's stomach quickly but looks down to the floor as she speaks.

"Your father wanted to throw your stuff out but I... It's all boxed up in the garage. They're um... they're labeled as Goodwill. I'll leave it... I'll leave it unlocked and you can come by and get it tonight. He's out of town..." She looks up, apologetically, seeming as if she wants to say more. But she doesn't. She grabs her purse and promptly leaves the two girls standing dumbfounded.

"Quinn..." Rachel's voice is barely above a whisper. Her fingers brush Quinn's shoulders but the blonde shakes them off and says she wants to leave.

Quinn spends the night in her room and Rachel's dads offer to go get her stuff for her.

* * *

She finds that having morning sickness at eight o'clock at night is just plain stupid.

* * *

"My mom said you got kicked out of your house, like a couple weeks ago," Santana blurts in the middle of Glee. It was the first five minutes of rehearsal and everyone was talking or doing their own thing as they waited for Mr. Schuester to photocopy his song selections for the next week. "Is it true?"

Everyone in the room is immediately silent as they look at Quinn. Rachel's eyes meet hers for a few seconds, then she returns them to the magazine in her lap, taking a sip of the tea she had in her left hand.

"Yes," Quinn says curtly, straightening her back. Everyone looks away uncomfortably, except Finn, who looks confused, and Santana and Brittany who stare at her wide-eyed.

"Well! Where have you been staying?" Santana asks incredulously, ignoring the well-mannered apology Mr. Schuester begins to give as he walks in.

Quinn tries to look through the papers in front of her nonchalantly and simply says, "Rachel's."

Quinn's pretty sure she could hear a pin drop - even Mr. Schuester seems taken aback by the news. But the silence is immediately broken by the sound of Mercedes raucous laughing.

"Could I possibly put a camera up in that household? 'Cause that show would probably be better than Big Brother and Celebrity Rehab combined."

"How can we even be sure that she hasn't killed and buried the real Rachel? She," Artie says pointing to the brunette who's still quietly sipping her tea, "is probably a robot or something."

"Don't be silly, Artie," Rachel says curtly. "Quinn could never put a robot together. She doesn't like to read instructions."

Quinn laughs and sits down next to her. "It's true. I'm all thumbs anyway."

Rachel looks up at her and returns the smile Quinn gives her.

Everyone in the room is thoroughly creeped out and they all seriously contemplate Artie's robot idea.

* * *

Weekend Rachel is very different than weekday Rachel.

Weekday Rachel wears sweaters and long skirts and Mary Jane's and stockings.

Weekend Rachel wears short-shorts and _tight_ t-shirts.

She says it's because she doesn't go anywhere on the weekends so she just throws on whatever.

Quinn comes upstairs Saturday afternoon to find Rachel in the process of making brownies. She glances over and says, "Hi," to Quinn before continuing.

That's when Quinn notices Rachel's long, tanned legs. And the strip of stomach that shows as she reaches up to grab the walnuts on the shelf. Rachel's un-straightened hair falls in her eyes and it's immediately thrown back with a flick of her head. She dips her finger into the batter and brings the chocolate covered nail to her mouth, closing her eyes and giving a small moan at the taste.

Quinn feels warm and flustered and quickly turns back around to run down the stairs. She blames the hormones.

* * *

The smell of hot dogs cooking one day at a football game makes Quinn promptly rush past the concession stand and throw up.

The same happens when she sees a pork chop sizzling in the pan at a restaurant.

Pork is officially banned from the Berry household.

"I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be anyway," Ike says.

* * *

Quinn sits in the practice room with Finn, Rachel and Puck.

She's crying quietly and can't fully meet their wide eyes.

Finn looks devastated. Rachel looks like she doesn't know how to look. And Puck looks like Puck.

Rachel follows Finn out the door when he gets up and leaves.

Puck asks her why she decided to tell him.

Quinn says it's because she doesn't want this kid to be born into a lie.

Puck doesn't understand.

Quinn doesn't expect him to.

Rachel and Finn return. Finn punches Puck in the nose when he stands up. No one flinches.

He looks over to Quinn, "I think we should probably break up." Quinn laughs a little and nods because Finn is still Finn. "I... I don't know how, and it'll probably take me some time, but you're still my friend and I'm gonna be here to help you as much as I can, Quinn. " He glances back at Puck, who nods to him as if he knows what Finn is thinking. "We all are."

Quinn hugs him and sobs and reminds herself to thank Rachel for whatever she said to Finn.

"I'm all for huggin' crying pregnant chicks but I'm pretty sure I need to go to a hospital or something."

* * *

Everyone in Glee is shocked by the news but they're even more shocked by the sight of the four of them walking in together laughing the next day.

* * *

Rachel accompanies her to the sonogram to determine the gender. Michael starts up the ultrasound machine squeezes the cold jelly onto her ever-growing baby bump.

"Okay," Michael says setting the paddle down, moving it around, pressing a button every so often. "See that? That's the baby's head and its feet are down here and," He looks closely at the screen and smiles, tilting it towards them, "Quinn Fabray, I'd like you to meet your daughter."

Quinn feels like the air has been sucked out of her body, and she cries (of course, because she cries at anything now) and smiles. Rachel squeals and laughs and Michael gives Quinn a picture before excusing himself.

She looks over to Rachel and feels happier than she has in months. Rachel looks at the picture before resting her forehead against Quinn's, smiling brightly. She places a kiss on her nose and at the corner of her eye and then presses a lingering one on her lips before looking back at the picture.

* * *

Rachel's kiss tastes like peach lip gloss and tears.

* * *

The next day Quinn drops off a copy of the picture in her former mailbox. It's in an envelope addressed to her mom, though she knows her mom opens all the mail anyway.

* * *

Quinn dreads Thanksgiving. She didn't like it at home. It was always tense from unspoken family fights. Everything usually boiled over by pumpkin pie and resulted in something getting smashed.

But a Berry Thanksgiving is much different. Ike's parents and his brother and his brother's son show up. Michael's sister and mother and nieces and nephews come. And Quinn feels more nervous than she's ever been before the house fills with new people.

"Relax, Quinn. They all know the situation and they're all excited to meet you. You're family now," Michael says pulling her into a one armed hug.

The night goes better than expected. They're all sitting around the huge dining room table, passing food and laughing. They talk to Quinn and look into her eyes instead of at her belly. She feels comfortable and laughs and enjoys her Thanksgiving for the first time since she was too young to know what a glare was.

Rachel's grandparents tell her how happy they are to have her in their family.

Afterwards she and Rachel sit in the basement with her cousins. The boys are running around with toy guns and the girl watches "It's Thanksgiving, Charlie Brown". Rachel sits with her youngest cousin, one year-old Ashley between her legs. They're flipping the pages of the pop-up book, Rachel is no longer allowed to read it to her because Ashley gets mad and hits Rachel's legs when she tries.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Quinn asks, her hand resting on her stomach as she half-watches the Charlie Brown special.

Rachel looks up at her, a little surprised by the question. "I guess so. I don't know if I could do the whole mom thing though. I don't know if you've noticed, but once in awhile I can act slightly self-absorbed."

Quinn laughs. She never would have guess that Rachel, with all her bravado, could be so self-deprecating.

Rachel smirks, "Have you ever thought about having kids?"

Quinn smacks her in the head with a pillow.

* * *

"Could you stop being so goddamn bossy ALL THE TIME?" Quinn shouts down the hall.

"I don't know could you stop being such a pain in the ass?" Rachel retorts.

Michael and Ike decide that they'll wait until the girls don't have quite as many hormones running through them before bringing out the Monopoly board again.

* * *

She learns little things. Like how Rachel, for the life of her, can't spell nausea in any form on the first try. Her favorite book is The Diary of Anne Frank. She cannot abide Tom Cruise but if Jerry Maguire is on television, she can't not watch it. She doesn't have a huge sweet tooth except when it comes to chocolate, more specifically Hershey's Cookies and Cream bars.

* * *

"Okay," Rachel says as she finishes handing each of them a book, a pen and a notepad. "I've given you all the same book of baby names. We're all going to look through and pick out 10 that we like."

"Why?" Finn asks, flipping through the first few pages.

"Because," Rachel says matter-of-factly, "it seems like the only fair way for each of our suggestions to be heard. If the same name appears on more than one list then we know that could possibly be it."

They start. It takes the girls fifteen minutes. It takes the boys a half an hour.

"Do you guys read at a fourth grade level?" Quinn asks irritably.

"Hey! This is a big decision. I'm just considering my options." Puck says indignantly. Finn looks up and nods, agreeing with him.

"Whatever, I have to pee anyway." She gets up and walks to the bathroom, ignoring the disgusted look she gets from the guys.

Twenty minutes later, they go through their lists one by one. They deem most of Rachel's too weird, most of Quinn's too girly, and most of Puck's too dumb. They're all surprised, however, at how thoughtful Finn's list is though.

"Well, I took it seriously. You gotta remember that the kid's gonna have to live with the name her whole life. Don't act too shocked. It's picking names, not rocket science."

All in all it takes them two hours, but they narrow it down to three names.

Emily.

Audrey.

Natalie.

They don't think they can really pick until they see her.

* * *

Rachel doesn't normally watch a lot of television but Quinn gets her hooked on a few shows.

They watch_ America's Next Top Model_ to see Tyra Banks slowly get crazier and crazier.

They watch _Property Virgins_ because they like watching people think they'll get a mansion in New Orleans for $100, 000.

And they watch _The Real Housewives on New Jersey_ because they find the other ones boring and think trashy television is an okay guilty pleasure.

Rachel gets Quinn watching the NBC line up on Thursdays because she's waited years for the Jim and Pam wedding and_ Saturday Night Live_ because it's hilarious.

Quinn starts to like _Saturday Night Live_ more and more each week because she's never seen Rachel laugh as hard as when Kristen Wiig comes on the screen.

* * *

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Quinn says staring at the ceiling in the bathroom. Her stomach now peaks over the surface of the water like an iceberg when she's in the tub.

"Hm?" Rachel responds from her spot on the floor across from the tub. She's looking down at the chemistry book in her lap, eyebrows furrowed.

"You kissed me."

Rachel's face flushes but she doesn't look up at Quinn. Her eyes remain glued on the textbook but Quinn can tell she's not reading anymore because when she reads she chews her bottom lip.

Quinn sighs and looks back up at the ceiling. She waits a few minutes again before speaking again.

"Dear diary, a few weeks ago I found out that a three and a half ounce baby girl was the reason for my backaches and swollen ankles. Also, Rachel kissed me. It was a surprise to say the least." She slides her eyes to the left to see Rachel in the same position. "But, I hope she does it again."

Rachel's head snaps up and her eyes meet Quinn's. The blonde waits for a response and then closes her eyes, sighing softly as she rests her hands on her stomach. "You know," she starts, "you can kiss me if you want to."

She hears Rachel suck in a breath. And then it's quiet again. She hears shuffling and opens her eyes. Rachel's next to the tub now, her fingers curled over the rim. She looks terrified.

She leans in slowly and her nose bumps against Quinn's but she doesn't stop until their lips meet.

* * *

Rachel's kiss tastes like peach lip gloss and chocolate.

* * *

They're walking down Main Street with Santana (who has deemed them worthy of her time) and Brittany (who adores Quinn's belly, Rachel's arm is linked with Quinn's and they're all laughing and window shopping.

They're stopped in front of the pet store - Rachel and Brittany have their noses pressed against the glass - when Quinn sees him.

Her father is stepping out of the drug store and he stops in his tracks when he sees her. His eyes drop to her stomach.

Rachel laughs, oblivious to the stand-off taking place, and presses a kiss to her cheek after making a joke and suddenly Quinn doesn't feel like a deer caught in headlights anymore.

Quinn smiles, turns and wraps her arms around Rachel, laughing into her hair. She can see her father's blank expression out of the corner of her eye, before he turns to leave.

* * *

The next day a copy of her car registration in dropped off in their mailbox. It's been signed over to her. She calls the insurance place to set up a payment plan but they inform her that it's been paid off for the next two years.

* * *

Quinn is sitting backwards on a chair, a pillow resting between her stomach and the mahogany wood. She's seated in front of the couch and her top is off and Rachel's rubbing her back and she feels like she's in heaven.

"Are you sure your dads don't want anything?" She asks, enjoying the soothing feeling of Rachel's delicate fingers on either side of her spine.

"Quinn, they won't accept it. I'm not allowed to buy for them either. They just tell me to buy for my cousins."

"I feel like I should get them something, Rachel. And you after all you guys have done for me."

"All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth," she sings softly.

Quinn groans and turns around.

"How 'bout I knock 'em out for ya, Berry?"

"Why I oughta..." Rachel laughs raising her fists.

"I think I could take you in a fight," Quinn says smirking.

"Well I'm not gonna hit a pregnant girl so how about you talk to me in a couple months? I'm sure I'll be game for it."

Quinn laughs and leans in, kissing her.

Having her shirt already off speeds things up a bit.

* * *

Quinn passes all her finals easily. Lack of Cheerios and a regular social life, combined with study-buddy Rachel cause her to finish before the mandatory hour they have to stay to write all of them.

Glee is taking a toll on her back though. And her ankles. And she has to leave every half hour to go to the bathroom.

She comes in one night after Rachel's asleep and slips into bed with her.

Rachel smiles at the press of Quinn's stomach against the small of her back.

They decide to sleep in Quinn's bed from now on.

It's far more accommodating for two girls and a baby.

* * *

She gets Brittany for her Glee Secret Santa. There's a sixty dollar spending cap so she scours the internet and finds her the first three seasons of America's Next Top Model for a great deal. Brittany squeals when she opens the box and thanks her profusely.

Her Secret Santa was Kurt. When she opens the box she almost cries when she sees half a dozen designer onesies. She sees a price tag still on one and her eyes widen at the numbers staring back at her. He snatches it away.

"I won't tell if you don't," he says nonchalantly, shifting his eyes from side to side to see if anyone is watching.

* * *

"This used to be one big basement. The bathroom was there, but that's it." Quinn's resting on her sides, her legs extended so her feet are in Rachel's lap. Rachel squeezes and rubs her ankles and calves in the most delightful way and Quinn can feel her eyes closing. "My dads added the three rooms about four years ago."

* * *

"It doesn't matter!" Quinn screams.

"There's a reason for the rules, Quinn!" Rachel screams back.

Michael and Ike decide to add Scrabble to the list of banned board games.

They let Quinn light the first candle on the Menorah and they open a gift a night for eight days and she decides she likes Hanukah and its traditions.

Quinn loves trimming the tree. She definitely did this with her parents because it was before the family arrived. She loved the whole process but it started getting less and less fun as the years went on. They got a plastic tree and then they got ones with lights already on it. Some of the decorations started breaking over the years but she still loved doing it because it was too soon for the holiday fights to start.

Rachel's house is, unsurprisingly, decked to the nines in Christmas and Hanukah decorations. It isn't tacky, it's homey and festive and Quinn loves the smell of cinnamon that wafts through the air whenever she comes through the door. The tree is real and they spend the Thursday before Christmas with eggnog and a ton of tangled lights.

Rachel pulls out her Christmas clothes and Quinn is a little more than disgusted. She sits Rachel down with Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany and performs an intervention. Rachel is defiant at first but her will breaks down until they've convinced her to give up most of the clothes to Goodwill. She stands her ground when it comes to her argyle sweaters though.

"Quinn, I will kill you if you touch my argyle."

Quinn fully believes her.

* * *

Christmas morning is spent with Michael's family and there's tons of wrapping paper and Quinn can't stop thanking everyone in the family for their gifts.

Rachel kisses her under the mistletoe in front of her parents and they barely give it a second glance.

* * *

They spend New Years with the Gleeks. Everyone makes it except for Mercedes and Artie who are away for the break.

Quinn's surprised when the football players and Brittany and Santana show up. She's heard of the parties going on tonight and can't believe they'd give up the chance to be there.

"Gotta keep an eye on my baby mama," Puck says with a charming smile.

"Britt dragged me here," Santana says, rolling her eyes and scowling. Brittany smiles.

They spend the night playing Beatles Rock Band and Quinn's never laughed to hard seeing Puck disdainfully singing "Here Comes the Sun". Rachel gets mad, saying it's her favorite song and that he should take it seriously and they bicker for half an hour.

When the ball drops everyone cheers, and it's chaos for the next minute, and she sneaks Rachel a kiss. She looks up to see Tina watching them, but she just smiles and hugs Mike when he swoops down to spin her around.

* * *

Their first time isn't all that pretty. It's awkward and Quinn's stomach gets in the way more than once. They swear and hiss and Rachel cries because it hurts and vows she's never doing it again.

The next night they do it again.

Rachel is sated and sweaty and smiling when she says she'll think about maybe making it a frequent thing.

* * *

Glee gets harder and harder.

Mr. Schuester pulls her aside one day to congratulate her on how much her voice has improved. And assures her that she can tell him if any of the dancing ever gets too hard, because it's easy enough to change.

* * *

She still goes out for lunch with Brittany and Santana.

"What's it like? Living with Rachel?" Santana asks as she devours her double bacon cheeseburger.

Quinn breathes through her teeth and sips her water, promptly losing her appetite at the sight of the strips of pork on the beef. She misses bacon on most days, but not today.

"It's great. Her parents are awesome. She's definitely a lot less high strung when she's at home."

* * *

Rachel walks into the bathroom one day to find Quinn crying on the floor next to the scale.

* * *

Rachel's sitting behind her on the bed, her arms wrapped around to rub cocoa butter all over Quinn's stomach, dropping a kiss to her pale neck every once in awhile when they feel it.

They both stop and look down at Quinn's developing stomach, dumbfounded.

"Quinn... was that...?"

It happens again.

Quinn laughs as Rachel's arms envelop her tightly, kisses now peppering her neck and the back of her head.

"I think she's gonna be a soccer player."

* * *

Rachel decides that Quinn was wrong and that those are clearly the kicks of a dancer.

* * *

They're out of state the night before Quinn's birthday, coming down from the high of a second place standing on the scoreboard. Mr. Schuester takes them out to celebrate both.

They don't get back to the hotel until past midnight, everyone excitedly talking, receiving glares from the heads that pop out to check the noise in the halls.

It's their third hotel in four nights, the competition started on Wednesday last week. Everyone was excited for the break from school and even more excited to be bringing home a silver trophy.

Quinn rolls her eyes when they find out the boys sleep on another floor from them.

"If anything I'm a walking advertisement for the wonders of sex."

Rachel laughs as they slide into bed, Tina, their other roommate still out talking to Santana.

"Your present is at home, by the way. You'll get it tomorrow," She wraps her arms around Quinn's middle, and sighs contentedly into her hair.

"Is it bigger than a breadbox?"

"You'll see."

Rachel's dads greet them at the school, and the girls talk animatedly about the competition the whole way home. When they get to the house they drop their bags at the door, thoroughly exhausted from their weekend. But that doesn't stop Rachel from practically pulling her down the stairs.

Michael's hands cover her eyes and she's led to the right.

"Okay ready? Surprise."

Quinn's eyes start in disbelief at the former study-turned nursery. The walls are a beigey-gray, all the furniture dark wood. It's accented with pink from the bedding and toys and different colored decals light up the room.

She's overwhelmed and starts crying and turns to hug all of them.

Ike laughs. "Doing this in four days was a nightmare. I feel like we should have had an HGTV camera crew in here giving us money to do it."

The Glee Club's present is a bassinet that Mercedes and Tina bring over and she feels like there can't possibly be any more water left in her body after all the crying she's done.

* * *

"I forgot how much I hated this game," Quinn sighs.

"Yeah, it seemed a lot less boring ten years ago," Rachel agrees.

Michael and Ike sigh as they stare down at the abandoned Mouse Trap game on the table.

* * *

Quinn always loves waking up next to Rachel. It's early, before six, and they're both laying facing into the bed. Rachel sleeping is like the calm before the storm. When the alarm goes off she'll be up to do a million things, but for now, she's quiet.

She slides her hand down the other girl's bare back, resting it where her palm fits perfectly right before the swell of her hips.

Rachel opens her eyes and smiles before closing them again.

"How did I go from head cheerleader to pregnant lesbian?" she asks the other girl thoughtfully.

"I must just be _that_ good."

* * *

Quinn thinks the idea is vile. And it's not the pregnancy nausea speaking. The idea of someone's mouth down there is gross, plain and simple. But Rachel's always been one to push boundaries.

She glares at Quinn when she says that she hates looking in the mirror and how she can't understand how Rachel finds her attractive with a beach ball for a stomach. Rachel, in turn, pushes Quinn back on the bed and kisses her roughly and then moves down to where Quinn's knees bend over the side of the bed, lifting Quinn's hips to aid in the removal of her underwear. Only Rachel doesn't come back up.

She feels a hot kiss press to the inside of her left thigh.

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

From beyond her distended stomach Rachel shushes her.

"Rachel, don't be gross-" she cuts herself off, hips jerking at the sensation of Rachel's lips on her.

"Do you want me to stop?" Rachel asks, pressing her tongue firmly to Quinn's clit.

"No. No, no, no, no..."

She never knew Rachel could be so persuasive.

* * *

She's comes to a realization one day, a month before she's due.

"Puck's the father."

Rachel stares at her, "Yes Quinn. We all kind of know that now."

"But... she could look like him."

* * *

Her dreams are now haunted by a baby girl that looks like Puck.

* * *

She goes into labor two weeks early, her water breaking in the parking lot outside the school, right after Glee.

Kurt drives them to the hospital, Finn in the front seat telling her how to breathe, Quinn in the back telling him to shut up. Puck's on her right, trying to stay out of the way and Rachel's on the left calling her dad to bring Quinn's overnight bag and to call daddy at the hospital.

It hurts. And she's screaming from the pain and Michael's telling her she's crowning and Puck makes the mistake of checking to see what that means and almost passes out. Finn meanwhile makes the mistake of jokingly asking if it really hurts _that_ much.

Quinn screams hateful things at him.

(He's 90% sure he needs a psychiatrist after the incident.)

Her hand on the left alternates between clutching Finn and Puck's while her right remains in Rachel's for the duration of the five hours. Ike is assisting Michael along with the nurse - Brittany's mom - and Quinn swears to God that this kid is coming out with Freddy Krueger claws.

"Head's out, Quinn. You're doing so well. Just one more big push."

The sound of a baby crying fills the room at 9:04pm and Quinn collapses back on the bed. They hand her child to her and she's bloody and covered in white stuff and beautiful.

They clean the baby and Rachel kisses her temple and cries with her.

Finn runs outside to tell the team that unnamed baby Fabray is officially here.

Quinn's holding the perfect, ten-fingered, ten-toed, six pound, five ounce girl and she smiles and cries and the whole Glee team comes in and smiles and cries. Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury stand off to the side talking to Rachel's dads.

Puck and Finn hold her while everyone coos.

"You really want to name her Emily Rae Fabray?"

Quinn nods vehemently.

"Why Rae?" Someone asks.

"Because it's kind of like Rachel."

No one is more shocked than Rachel.

* * *

There are cards and flowers all over the room when the last visitor they'll allow comes in the room.

Mrs. Fabray walks in just before eleven, and Rachel excuses herself from the chair at Quinn's bedside.

"Mr. Berry called me and told me you had given birth tonight... So I… brought your baby blanket. I thought you might want it." She steps a little bit further into the room when Quinn nods.

"I dropped some of your other things off at Rachel's house." She gives the blanket to Quinn, peering into the cart next to the bed.

"You can hold her." Her mother jumps slightly at the sound of her voice and looks torn. Quinn gives her the benefit of the doubt, "If you want to."

Judy looks down at the curious hazel eyes that stare up at her and picks up her granddaughter.

* * *

Quinn wakes up to Rachel staring at the sleeping baby girl in her arms.

"She's perfect."

Quinn nods.

"She looks just like her mommy."

Quinn laughs as Rachel places Emily in her arms. "I think the poor kid has Puck's nose though."

Rachel smiles. "It's not too bad of a compromise."


End file.
